1st Oneshoot
by Zoccshan
Summary: Korupsi dunia politik Jepang memuncak. Satu per satu politisi yang bersih dan jujur pun terbunuh. Dan dari mereka yang tersisa, hanya Hinata Hyuuga lah yang bisa menuntaskan segalanya. Oleh sebab itu, apakah seorang agen seperti Naruto Namikaze bisa melindunginya sampai kasus selesai? "Firasatku kau akan hidup lama. Jadi tenanglah..." NaruHina & GaaSaku. Action!Gun. CHAP 4 UP! R&R?
1. Agen Spesial

**Summary**

**Korupsi dunia politik Jepang memuncak. Satu per satu politisi yang bersih dan jujur pun terbunuh. Dan dari mereka yang tersisa, hanya Hinata Hyuuga lah yang bisa menuntaskan segalanya. Oleh sebab itu, apakah seorang agen seperti Naruto Namikaze bisa melindunginya sampai kasus selesai?**

.

.

**Justice Center Hall, Tokyo. **

Pagi itu suasana di pengadilan terbesar Tokyo berangsur tegang. Hinata yang berada di bangku penuntut umum—bersama kelompoknya—sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh orang yang hadir di ruangan besar ini.

Sampai akhirnya mata lavendernya berhenti di sebuah titik; tempat di mana Uchiha Fugaku duduk diam di hadapan meja hakim yang melintang panjang. Kepala pria paruh baya itu sedikit tertunduk.

Menurut berbagai macam bukti yang diperoleh, ia adalah seorang terdakwa—pelaku yang dituduh bersalah. Karena apa yang saat ini mereka semua yang hadir akan mengadili si penggebrak kasus korupsi terbesar dari _Legislative Assembly of Japan _atau LAJ **[1] **terhadap uang masyarakat.

"Apakah Penuntut siap membacakan surat dakwaan?"

Saat suara hakim ketua menggema, seketika Hinata menegang. Dia menoleh ke samping, memandang lekat atasannya, Tenten Mitarashi, yang sudah menelan ludah. Walau saat ini Tenten tidak sedang melihatnya, Hinata tau bahwa sahabatnya yang satu itu telah dikuasai oleh perasaan gentar.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus membaca isi surat dakwaan—kertas yang dipegangnya ini—ke muka umum. Ia harus membeberkan segala kesalahan yang sudah dilanggar oleh Fugaku.

Tenten menggenggam tangan Hinata. Kencang. Ia berbisik.

"Doakan aku. Kita harus menuntaskan ini semua."

"Mm... selamat berjuang." Hinata mengangguk.

Tenten pun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang dan kemudian berdiri. Di depannya sudah ada tiang ber-_microphone_ yang terarah ke bibirnya.

"Saya siap."

"Bacakan..."

"Saya, Mitarashi Tenten, mewakili CEC, _Comission Eradication of Coruption _**[2]**, akan menuturkan isi surat dakwaan..." Ia berbicara dengan tangan yang cukup bergetar. Semua pasang mata dari seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan _indoor_ tersebut menatapnya.

Mulai detik itu Tenten pun membacakan segala bukti yang telah kelompoknya kumpulkan untuk menjatuhi pria Uchiha itu dan kroni-kroninya hukuman berat. Sebab sudah saatnya koruptor di negara ini musnah sebelum ia menghabiskan uang negara untuk kepentingan pribadinya sendiri.

Kalimat demi kalimat terus ia keluarkan. Semua mata terarah kepadanya dan suasana tegang pun semakin pekat tercipta.

"Kemudian, diawali dari hari Senin tanggal 27 September—"

**DOR! **

Suara dentuman terdengar keras. Telinga terpekak dan tubuh orang-orang tersentak berbarengan. Semua yang ada di sana kaget. Tak terkecuali Hinata. Baru saja ia akan mengadah, Tenten Mitarashi sudah ambruk tempat di pangkuannya. Dokumen yang berisi segala kesalahan terdakwa itu terlepas, terbang melayang, perlahan-lahan menjatuhi lantai.

Hinata terbelalak. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Keringat kecil membasahi keningnya dan bulu kuduknya meremang hebat.

"Ukh..."

Tak terasa bola matanya yang panas mengeluarkan air mata. Takut-takut ia memandangi wajah Tenten yang tak lagi bernyawa di pelukannya.

"T-Te-Tenten-_san_—!"

Teriakan Hinata bersamaan dengan keributan yang terjadi di ruang pengadilan. Semua saksi, jasa maupun hakim menjerit keras. Mereka panik. Semua yang awalnya duduk diam di tempatnya masing-masing pun langsung berdiri dan berlari ke luar.

"A-ADA YANG TERTEMBAK!"

"PANGGIL POLISI PENGAMAN!"

Tentu saja hal itu karena ada kejadian pembunuhan di tempat ini. Tenten Mitarashi tewas seketika dengan peluru yang bersarang di kepalanya saat ia akan membacakan dakwaannya.

Masih dengan wajah pucat dan bulu kuduk meremang, Hinata mencoba membangunkan wanita bersurai cokelat tersebut. Namun dirinya malah semakin lemas saat memandangi kedua mata Tenten yang terbelalak serta keningnya yang bolong dan terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

Tangan Hinata terkena darah yang merembes itu. Banyak. Hinata menggeleng takut. Nafasnya kian tersendat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kalimat saja ia tak sanggup.

Diam-diam beberapa oknum bermarga Uchiha menyeringai samar. Termasuk Fugaku Uchiha yang masih menunduk.

.

.

.

**1ST ONESHOOT**

"**1st Oneshoot" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Action, Crime, Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

**(anggap LAJ sebagai DPR dan CEC sebagai KPK)**

.

.

**FIRST. **Agen Spesial

.

.

'_Misi selesai.'_

Itulah suara yang ditangkap oleh sinyal _earphone_ Sakura Haruno yang berada di luar gedung.

"Oke. Kalau begitu kembalilah ke mobil. Aku menunggumu di bagian timur gedung, Gaara."

'_Ya. Kasih tau hal ini ke Sasuke.'_

Sakura mengangguk patuh. Sambil memarkirkan mobil tua—yang sengaja disewanya untuk misi ini—di depan gedung pengadilan, Sakura menekan beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Ia menelfon seseorang. Di deringan ketiga, ada seseorang di seberang yang mengangkat.

"Gaara sudah menembak mati Mitarashi Tenten, Sasuke-_sama_..." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Semoga saja itu sudah cukup menciutkan hati anggota CEC untuk menguak Kasus Uchiha, ya?"

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**CEC Directorate Building, Tokyo.**

Saat ini Tsunade Senju, wanita ber-_blazer_ abu gelap itu, terdiam di ruang kantor sebuah gedung elit. Tubuh moleknya berdiri tegak menghadap dinding kaca transparan yang tentunya terlihat gelap dari luar. Berada di lantai tiga puluh membuat panorama kota Tokyo yang ramai dan padat semakin terlihat jelas.

Tsunade terdiam. Mata gioknya memadangi orang-orang yang terlihat kecil dari jarak sejauh ini. Mungkin saat ini banyak penduduk yang belum tau bahwa kondisi politik tanah airnya sedang berkecamuk. Terlebih lagi bagi masyarakat yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Kasus Uchiha.

Tapi di tahun 2010 ini, siapa yang tidak tau kasus tersebut?

Itu adalah sebuah perkara besar yang melibatkan banyak petinggi LAJ—_Legislative Assembly of Japan_. Sekedar informasi, LAJ adalah kelompok pemerintah yang dianggotai oleh ratusan politisi yang mewakili daerahnya. Tugas mereka mengatur segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kesatuan negara dan daerah di seluruh Jepang. Salah satunya adalah distribusi pajak.

Tapi sayangnya mereka terlalu seenaknya. Pajak yang seharusnya disetorkan kembali ke masyarakat malah terhempas ke rekening masing-masing politisi. Mereka korupsi besar-besaran. Akibatnya Jepang tak berkembang, rakyat terlantar dan kesejahteraan menurun.

Kasus makin terkenal saat CEC—organisasi pemerintah yang mengurusi bidang korupsi—menguak keberadaan pihak-pihak LAJ yang terbukti sebagai biang utama permasalahan ini. Nama besar yang dijadikan terdakwa ialah Fugaku Uchiha, ketua LAJ yang sudah menjabat lebih dari satu dasawarsa.

Ia telah menggelapkan uang negara sebanyak 100.000.000 _yen_ per tahun. Belum lagi keluarga Uchiha lainnya yang banyak mengisi jabatan di LAJ. Maka dari itu media massa nasional memberikannya nama Kasus Uchiha sebagai berita nasional terbesar di abad ke-21 ini. Sebab hampir semua anggota LAJ yang bermarga Uchiha berstatus dicurigai.

Sebenarnya hampir seluruh rakyat di Jepang marah kepada mereka. Tapi sayangnya masih banyak petinggi lain yang lebih pro-Uchiha dibandingkan rakyat. Mereka seolah menutup mata soal kerugian negara yang telah ditimbulkan oleh Uchiha.

Tsunade menghela nafas. Ia berhenti melamun.

Ternyata benar; uang adalah sumber kekuasaan. Cara khas keluarga Uchiha memang terkenal licik.

Dan ketika organisasi pemberantas korupsi seperti CEC ingin menuntaskan kasus untuk membela rakyat Jepang, muncullah tamu berbahaya yang datang tanpa diundang. Tamu itu ialah sebuah kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang telah dinamai G-Parade **[3]** oleh pers. Tiap kali ada yang mau melanjutkan kasus Uchiha, dapat dijamin bahwa nyawa orang tersebut sudah berada di genggaman tangan G-Parade.

Contohnya adalah Tenten Mitarashi—ketua CEC yang minggu lalu tewas mengenaskan di ruang pengadilan. Itu bukanlah pembunuhan pertama di proses penuntasan Kasus Uchiha. Bahkan dalam kurun waktu delapan bulan, sudah ada lima anggota CEC yang mati ditembak. Dan lima-limanya selalu berposisi sebagai ketua yang menjadi juru bicara kasus di persidangan.

Sebuah dugaan mengatakan bahwa G-Parade merupakan pembunuh bayaran yang disewa mahal oleh keluarga Uchiha. Namun karena tak ada bukti, nihil kemungkinannya untuk mengungkapkankan hal itu di bagian pemberitaan.

Akibatnya Kasus Uchiha tak selesai-selesai—karena persidangan selalu diundur—dan semakin banyak anggota yang keluar dari CEC. Mereka takut. Delapan puluh persen dari keseluruhan tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawa.

Tsunade menatap langit yang bertabur awan di atasnya. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah ponsel.

"Sepertinya... ini jalan terakhir." Wanita berambut pirang itu menekan beberapa angka di ponselnya, lalu terdengar deringan pelan.

**Pip.**

'_Ya. Ada apa?'_

"Jiraiya... apa di sana ada Naruto?"

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Amegawa Plateu, Sapporo.**

**PSFT!**

Di sebuah padang rumput yang jauh dari ibu kota, suara tembakan dari senjata api berjenis _sniper_ _rifle _terdengar agak redam namun kencang. Burung-burung yang semula diam di ranting pepohonan pun langsung beterbangan secara serentak.

Saat itu seorang pria berambut jabrik menjauhkan matanya dari bagian belakang senapan. Ia memasukkan peluru baru sambil menatap kakek tua di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Jiraiya Senju—pria tua yang sedang melihat sebuah benda di ujung sana dengan teropong kecilnya—mengangguk. "Akurasimu semakin bagus."

Dirinya mendengus kesal. ia siapkan lagi dirinya untuk menembak. "Jadi belum seratus persen tepat, ya?"

"Belum. Belum pas. Mungkin jarak dua kilometer terlalu jauh untukmu."

"Heh, jangan bercanda."

**PSFT!**

Jiraiya memandangi sebuah botol yang berada jauh di atas potongan kayu. Saat tembakan pertama, mungkin peluru Naruto hanya sekedar mengenai permukaan tanah—selisih beberapa senti dari target. Namun kali ini peluru itu berhasil memecahkan bagian atas botol.

"Sedikit kurang tepat, tapi sudah kena."

"Aku kan memang _expert_ dalam urusan ini." Ia menyeringai bangga.

Jiraiya mendengus sambil menggeleng pelan. Ia perhatikan anak didiknya yang saat ini hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna coklat—bertelanjang dada.

"Ayo pulang, Naruto. Kita sudahi latihan hari ini..."

"Oke." Pria yang sekarang bisa dipanggil Naruto itu berdiri dan kemudian membawa sebuah tas berat yang berisi senjata api. Tapi sepertinya Naruto bisa membawanya dengan mudah; cukup satu tangan. "Perlu kubereskan pecahan di sana?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang. Aku ingin makan babi panggang tangkapan kita siang tadi."

"Hm..."

Kedua pria berbeda generasi itu berjalan pelan. Tanah yang beralaskan rerumputan kering mereka injak seiring langkah. Keduanya menuju ke sebuah rumah kecil yang menjadi tempat mereka tinggal.

Kedua mata sipit Jiraiya menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang berjalan di depannya. Ia menjadi teringat sebuah permintaan yang baru saja kemarin diajukan oleh saudara jauhnya, Tsunade Senju, mengenai permasalah internal negara ini.

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau rindu bertugas?"

"Bertugas? Bertugas apa? Masak, mencuci piring, mengepel, mengumpulkan kayu bakar, atau sekedar bersih-bersih rumah?" Tanyanya dengan wajah malas. Jiraiya tertawa.

"Bukan..." Ia sangat tau bahwa pria berumur dua puluh lima tahun itu paling anti kalau disuruh melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. "Maksudku bertugas dalam sebuah misi..."

Naruto terdiam sebentar. "Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?"

"Aku tau kau bosan di sini."

Alis matanya bertautan. "Siapa bilang?"

"Keluarlah dan cari kehidupan di pusat kota. Mencari calon istri yang seksi, misalnya." Jiraiya menasihati. Di saat Naruto berhenti, pria yang sudah beruban itu tetap melanjutkan acara jalannya. "Kau akan menyesal apabila menghabiskan sebagian waktu hidupmu hanya untuk seorang kakek tak berguna sepertiku."

"Kau memang kakek tak berguna yang sudah berumur pendek. Karena itulah aku ingin menemanimu sampai akhir hayat hidupmu." Jawabnya santai, yang tanpa sadar membuat hati Jiraiya tertohok.

"Dasar, Namikaze. Ucapanmu mirip mediang ibumu."

Tatapan mata Naruto meredup, tapi ia masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih deh."

"Ngomong-ngomong... ada suatu hal yang mau kuomongi." Kali ini Jiraiya memutuskan dirinya terdiam di tempat. Semilir angin yang berhembus menggoyangkan kain pakaian dan juga rambutnya. "Tsunade memintaku untuk kembali mempekerjakanmu. Kupikir ada baiknya untuk menyetujuinya."

"Apa?"

"Kau diminta untuk menjadi seorang agen yang bekerja sama dengan CEC."

"CEC? Organisasi pemberantas korupsi itu?"

"Iya. Mereka membutuhkan orang untuk melindungi calon ketua CEC yang sedang diincar."

Naruto mendesah malas. "Aku tidak mau. Aku masih mau tinggal di sini. Lagi pula aku malas mengurusi anggota pemerintah negara."

"Masalahnya aku sudah mengiyakan. Aku juga bilang ke Tsunade untuk segera mengirimmu ke Tokyo."

"Apa!?" Raut wajah Naruto mendadak keras. "Hei, aku ini bukan barang! Dan kau tau sendiri kan kalau aku—!"

"Aku yakin kau mau. Masalahnya orang yang kau lindungi ini adalah seorang Hyuuga."

Naruto terbelalak. "Hyuuga?"

"Ya."

Bagaikan terhipnotis, Naruto menahan segala kalimatnya yang sudah di ujung lidah.

Ia merenung.

"Oh... 'Hyuuga', ya?"

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**CEC Directorate Building, Tokyo.**

Beberapa hari terlewat, Tsunade kembali memanggil seseorang di ruangannya. Mereka hanya berdua dan sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang terlihat serius.

"Sudah berkali-kali kita mengganti ketua CEC, dan tiga di antaranya dibunuh dengan cara yang sama; tembakan di kepala..."

Tsunade mendecakkan lidah. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada

'Dari kalimatku tadi... apa kau bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu, Hinata?"

Hinata duduk gemetar di bangku seberang meja. Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruangan Tsunade Senju, sang pemimpin utama CEC sekaligus penasihat organisasi. Hinata Hyuuga, si wanita berwajah manis itu tidak bisa menutupi segala kecemasannya.

"Mm... mungkin mereka menggunakan jasa pembunuh bayaran..."

Tsunade menatapnya sekilas, lalu manik hijau itu kembali memandangi jejeran foto TKP pembunuhan Mitarashi Tenten yang terjadi bulan lalu di tangannya. "Ya. Banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Apakah itu... perbuatan keluarga Uchiha?" Hinata buru-buru menambahkan dengan panik. "Sa-Saya bukan bermaksud menuduh. Hanya saja... rasanya mereka patut dicurigai, kan?"

Tsunade mengangguk.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengidentifikasi G-Parade itu?"

"Tidak ada bukti." Ia membalik foto dan menunjukkan foto-foto TKP yang kemarin. Hinata berpaling takut. "G-Parade melakukan permainannya dengan bersih tanpa meninggalkan sidik jari atau apapun. Dari yang kulihat, mereka hanya cari perhatian; menakuti semua orang dengan ancaman _non-_lisan_._ Seolah ingin memberi kesan 'jika ada yang meneruskan kasus Uchiha, maka beginilah akibatnya'..."

"Bagaimana dengan meminta organisasi lain untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut? Seperti—"

"Sayangnya mereka pasti menolak untuk membantu." Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu menyela. "Uchiha adalah keluarga politisi ternama di Jepang. Setengah dari keluarga intinya mengisi jabatan tertinggi di _Legislative Assembly of Japan_. Barangkali mereka telah menyebarkan uang tutup mulut ke mana-mana."

Hinata bungkam. Suasana di ruangan Tsunade yang menjadi sunyi.

"Jadi... apa sebaiknya kita tutup kasus ini dan mengatakan kepada Jepang bahwa Fugaku Uchiha tidak bersalah?"

Hinata cepat-cepat menggeleng sampai anak rambut indigonya ikut terayun. Kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca memandangi Tsunade.

"A-Aku tidak mau..." Ia berujar lirih. Kedua tangan wanita itu mencengkram erat lipatan roknya. "Kalau kasus ini ditutup tanpa penyelesaian yang jelas, segala penyelidikan dan juga nyawa anggota CEC yang telah berkorban menjadi sia-sia..."

Hinata kembali mengingat tekad Tenten—sahabat sekaligus mantan ketua CEC—yang ia ingin mengapus korupsi di tanah airnya ini. Setidaknya meminimalisasikan tindakan curang dari pihak pejabat negara yang sebenarnya sudah kaya.

Namun sayang tekad itu terputus begitu saja sebelum angan-angannya terwujud. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Hanya perlu menunggu sidang selanjutnya, membacakan kronologi kejahatan Fugaku Uchiha sesuai dokumen dakwaan yang kemarin dan kemudian kasus ditutup setelah hakim ketua memberikan keputusan.

"Apa menurutmu... kasus ini harus tetap dilanjutkan?"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya. "Y-Ya."

"Bagus." Sembari tersenyum, Tsunade membereskan segala mapnya di meja "Sekarang... pertanyaan terakhir; kalau kasus ini tetap dijalankan, apa kau mau menjadi ketua CEC?"

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak. Rohnya seolah terbang saat diberi tawaran tadi.

"Bi-Bisa diulang?"

"Aku yakin kau mendengarkan." Tsunade tersenyum.

Hinata pening seketika. "Tapi b-bukannya pemilihan ketua harus berdasarkan proses—"

"Seperti yang kau tau, Hinata. Hanya ketua CEC lah yang bisa menjelaskan surat terdakwa kepada hakim di pengadilan. Dan sebagai wakil yang berpengalaman di CEC, kupikir kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk dijadikan ketua..."

Wanita itu menelan ludah dan berpaling. Keresahannya dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang ayu. Hinata tau—sangat tau, malah. Menjadi ketua CEC adalah pilihan yang berat.

"Bagaimana?"

Ia menggigit permukaan bawah bibirnya, kuat.

Dia takut tapi tetap bersikeras meyakinkan diri.

Ini demi Jepang.

"Aku... bisa."

Jawabnya. Kali ini tanpa gentar—walau sedikit terkesan ragu.

Tsunade menegakkan posisi duduknya. Wanita bersurai pirang itu merasa lega karena Hinata mau menyetujui penawaran berbahayanya.

"Baiklah. Nanti akan kusiapkan sidang pengangkatan ketua CEC dulu. Setelah itu barulah kita selesaikan Kasus Uchiha."

"Mm, ya."

"Namun karena jabatanmu adalah posisi yang cukup berbahaya, aku sudah menyediakan seseorang untuk menjagamu."

"Si-Siapa?"

"Agen rahasia. Anggap saja _bodyguard_-mu."

Jika saja Hinata bisa mengulang waktu, ia ingin menarik kalimatnya tadi. Ia lupa; ia baru sadar bahwa telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya dimulai dari detik ini.

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Hinata's House, Tokyo.**

**Tok tok tok.**

Hari berganti dan saat ini pintu kamar apartemen milik Hinata diketuk. Bunyinya sampai menggema beberapa kali ke ruangannya yang cukup luas dan megah. Hinata yang lagi menyirami tanaman hiasnya di balkon mendengarnya. Surai indigonya yang sengaja dikuncir _ponytail_ itu terayun pelan saat ia menoleh.

Ia meletakkan penyiramnya di lantai balkon, mengelap tangannya dengan kain bersih dan kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pintu. "Siapa di sana?"

"Ini aku, Tsunade Senju."

Hinata terkejut. Buru-buru ia putar kunci dan membukakan pintu kamar. Di luar terlihat sosok wanita anggun dengan _blazer_ dan rok ketatnya yang berwarna putih.

"Tsu-Tsunade-_sama?_ Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau mau ke sini?"

Ia panik—apalagi saat atasannya di organisasi memasuki kamarnya. Jujur saja, Hinata belum membereskan kamar sejak tadi pagi. Karenanya ia sedikit sungkan ketika kamarnya didatangi wanita sepenting Tsunade Senju.

Tidak bisa terlalu lama membenahi perabotannya, Hinata hanya menyiapkan sebuah meja, bangku dan seteko teh _darjeeling_ yang sudah dia hangatkan dengan pemanas listrik. Saat ia menuangkan isi teh itu ke cangkir porselen, uap hangatnya mengepul ke udara.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot..."

"Tidak. Ini tidak repot kok." Hinata menggeleng. Ketika ia sudah duduk, wanita berparas manis itu membuka topik pembicaraan. "Tapi ada perlu apa... sampai Tsunade-_sama_ mendatangi tempat saya secara tiba-tiba?"

"Saya tidak ingin menyuruhmu datang langsung ke kantor CEC. Karena itu saya ingin menjelaskan ini secara pribadi di tempatmu..." Tsunade meletakkan beberapa map di meja bundar milik Hinata. "Ini adalah data dari _bodyguard_ yang kemarin kami rekrut untuk menjagamu."

Hinata menahan nafas. Ia memandangi sebuah map yang berisi foto dan juga beberapa keterangan pelengkap.

"Setidaknya dari segala hal yang tertulis di sana, itu sudah cukup bisa memastikan bahwa dia adalah orang yang tepat untukmu."

Hinata membuka sebuah akte. Dia mendapati bahwa tempat tinggal orang itu berasal dari prefektur Hokkaido, Sapporo. Semoga orang pilihan Tsunade adalah orang yang bisa diajak kerja sama. Entah kenapa Hinata parno sendiri kalau memikirkan pembunuh yang mulai akan mengincar nyawanya.

"Apa sekarang... orangnya ada?"

Tsunade mengangguk pelan. Dia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke luar. "Biar kupanggilkan..."

Hinata tetap terduduk di bangkunya, sementara Tsunade keluar dan kembali dengan seseorang di belakangnya. Gadis berkulit pucat itu mengangkat wajah, menatap sosok yang berada di belakang Tsunade.

Di detik itu Hinata terpaku.

Pria tersebut balas memandangnya dengan seringai tipis. Ia eratkan dulu jas hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya, dan barulah menunduk hormat. Sedetik pun Hinata tidak melepaskan pandangannya darinya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Namikaze Naruto. _Bodyguard_ yang akan terus menjagamu, Nona..."

Hinata tak langsung menjawab. Ia utamakan menelan ludah terlebih dulu, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari sosok pria tampan yang ada di depannya.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga?"

"A-Ah, tidak. Tidak apa." Hinata berdiri. Ia rapikan roknya yang sempat terlipat dan kemudian balas ber-_ojigi_. "Mohon bantuannya..."

Di sana Naruto tersenyum, pria yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu menciptakan suatu firasat ganjil di hati Hinata. Entah kenapa ada sebuah hal di dalam pria ini yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi anehnya dia tidak tau apa sebabnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria jabrik itu, hanya saja... ia merasakan ada yang janggal.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Tatapan pria itu kepadanya...

Terlihat berbahaya dan memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Well, oke. Saat ini aku lagi nyoba sebuah fict yang konsepnya belum kukuasai sepenuhnya. Jadi jangan heran kalo misalnya di fict ini ada tata cara atau fungsi badan organisasi yang kurang tepat (contohnya prosedur pengadilan, dll). Mohon maklum aja.**

**Biar mempermudah imajinasi, politisi itu orang-orang yang terlibat pada pemerintahan suatu negara. Dan karena itu bayangin aja Fugaku cs itu orang DPR, sedangkan Hinata cs itu orang KPK #dor. Intinya Hinata mau menguak lewat pengadilan bahwa Fugaku itu pejabat koruptor deh. Maaf buat yang keluarganya termasuk DPR. Ini cuma fiksi.**

**Fict ini murni terinspirasi dari berita-berita korupsi anggota parlemen di berita, buku pelajaran KWN dan Sejarah, serta berbagai macam film dan anime action. Semoga ngga bosenin, ya... :)/**

.

.

**Glosarium**

**[1]** **LAJ (**_**Legislative Assembly of Japan**_**)**: Badan parlemen Jepang yang dianggotai oleh dewan perwakilan rakyat. Mengurus pemerintahan negara.

**[2] CEC (**_**Comission Eradication of Coruption**_**)**: Badan pemerintah yang menangani kasus korupsi. Dipimpin oleh Tsunade Senju.

**[3] G-Parade**: Nama kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang dianggotai oleh Gaara dan Sakura.

.

.

**Next Chap :**

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik kepadanya?"

"Kau malu berduaan denganku?"

"Setelah kau dikonfirmasi menjadi ketua CEC, pertualangan akan dimulai."

"Dia akan kubunuh."

.

.

**Warning**

_Fiksi ini murni karangan—dimulai dari nama tempat, tokoh dan badan organisasi yang disebutkan. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kemiripan atau kesalahan yang tak sengaja tertulis di dalam sini._

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	2. Nona Politisi

**Previous Chap**

"Ada apa, Hyuuga?"

"A-Ah, tidak. Tidak apa." Hinata berdiri. Ia rapikan roknya yang sempat terlipat dan kemudian balas ber-_ojigi_. "Mohon bantuannya..."

Di sana Naruto tersenyum, pria yang memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya itu menciptakan suatu firasat ganjil di hati Hinata. Entah kenapa ada sebuah hal di dalam pria ini yang membuatnya tak nyaman. Tapi anehnya dia tidak tau apa sebabnya.

Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal pria jabrik itu, hanya saja... ia merasakan ada yang janggal.

Hinata menelan ludah.

Tatapan pria itu kepadanya...

Terlihat berbahaya dan memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

.

.

Terlalu lama memandangi penampilan Naruto, Hinata tidak tau bahwa dirinya telah diamati oleh Tsunade yang terheran. Wanita ber-_lipstick_ merah itu memiringkan kepala dan menyentuh tangan Hinata; menyadarkannya.

"Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kau sudah dua kali melamun saat melihatnya..."

Hinata menatap Tsunade. Ia menggeleng cemas. "Ma-Maaf... aku tadi lagi banyak pikiran..."

"Benarkah?"

Manik hijau muda sang atasan kembali memandang Naruto. Pria itu masih di posisi santun. Pandangan yang ia berikan terkesan ramah—tidak penuh selidik seperti yang Hinata lakukan.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau tertarik kepadanya?"

Hinata panik dan Naruto hanya mendengus geli. "Tentu saja b-bukan..."

"Kupikir kenapa."

**Trrrr...**

Tsunade merasakan getaran di saku _blazer_-nya. Wanita cantik itu segera berdiri, meminta izin keluar agar bisa mengangkat telfon.

**Blam.**

Kini tertinggal Hinata dan Naruto yang berada di dalam kamar. Hinata gugup seketika. Jemari tangannya bergerak-gerak di atas paha; saling meremas. Dia juga menunduk, sama sekali tak berani membuka topik atau sekedar bertatap muka dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

Sedangkan kedua mata Naruto terus mengamati gerakan wanita itu. Tak lupa dengan senyum tenangnya.

.

.

.

**1ST ONESHOOT**

**"1st Oneshoot" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Action, Crime, Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

**(anggap LAJ sebagai DPR dan CEC sebagai KPK)**

.

.

**SECOND. **Nona Politisi

.

.

Masih di ruangan yang sama, tiga menit berlalu dan Tsunade tetap belum kembali. Hinata merasa suasana di dalam ruang kamarnya ini semakin canggung—khusus untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebab ia sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa.

Hinata melirik singkat. Iris biru safir dan lavender bertemu lagi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dari tadi Naruto terus memandanginya tanpa henti. Hinata palingkan wajah dan mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan tatapan pria itu? Dirinya jadi tidak nyaman.

"Kau malu berduaan denganku?"

Sebuah pertanyaan membuat Hinata tercubit. Jantungnya berdegup kencang

Sekalipun tepat, rasanya agak kurang sopan jika ada _bodyguard_ yang menanyakan itu ke seorang atasannya.

Buru-buru ia menggeleng. "Ti-Tidak."

"Tapi kau terbata."

"Ini... mm, keturunan..."

"Begitu, ya?"

Naruto mulai tertawa, menunjukkan sederetan giginya yang putih. Ia mengangguk singkat. Kedua matanya masih tak berpaling dari wajah ayu di depannya.

Bagai terpikat oleh daya tarik sang nona Hyuuga, Naruto berjalan mendekat. Sebuah tempat luang di sofa membuat pria itu mendudukinya; mengisi tempat di sebelah Hinata.

"Setahuku semua keluarga Hyuuga memiliki dasar sikap yang dingin." Ujarnya terus terang. "Dan sepertinya 'terbata' bukanlah ciri khas asli klan Hyuuga yang bermartabat tinggi."

Hinata tercenung.

Eh? Apa maksudnya? Apa secara tak langsung Naruto mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak memiliki martabat? Benar-benar tidak sopan. Rasa tersinggung itu memperkeruh suasana hati Hinata yang diliputi keresahan.

Segeralah ia memejamkan mata, menghirup nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia kumpulkan keberanian untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. "Daripada membicarakan keluargaku... lebih baik kau menolak penawaran Tsunade-_sama_."

"Penawaran apa?"

"Me-Menjadi _bodyguard_."

Alisnya naik sebelah. "Kenapa?"

"Mengawalku sama saja seperti bunuh diri; nyawamu dapat dipastikan terancam."

"Aku memang selalu mempertaruhkan nyawaku tiap kali bekerja."

"Ti-Tidak..." Hinata berdesis pilu. "Kali ini lebih rumit. Aku yakin dirimu tidak akan sanggup menjagaku..."

Coba bayangkan, pembunuh yang mengincar nyawanya ialah G-Parade, pembunuh bayaran—yang diduga—sewaan keluarga Uchiha. Ia bahkan bisa membunuh Tenten dalam hitungan detik tanpa diduga. Padahal sudah ada banyak polisi yang berjaga di sekeliling gedung pengadilan. Mana bisa Naruto bisa melindunginya dari semua itu?

"Ja-Jadi... kumohon, lebih baik kau pulang."

Ucapan Hinata memberikan keheningan selama beberapa saat. Di akhir menit Naruto tergelak. Tawa lepas layaknya menonton acara komedi di televisi. Hinata memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Sambil memegangi perutnya, Naruto meredakan suaranya dan berkata pelan.

"Selamat, kau adalah orang keseratus yang pernah mengatakan itu kepadaku."

Dilihat dari gerak-gerik dan juga gaya bicaranya, jelas Naruto memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang tinggi—entah dari segi kemampuan atau mental. Yang jelas reaksi pria pirang itu membuat Hinata menghela nafas pasrah. Tubuhnya membungkuk, wajahnya ia tutup dengan telapak tangan.

Bagaimana bisa ia menyerahkan nyawa kecilnya ke perlindungan _bodyguard_ yang terlihat seenaknya ini?

Naruto pun melemparkan sebuah seringai.

"Siap-siap, Nona. Setelah kau dikonfirmasi menjadi ketua CEC, petualangan akan dimulai."

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

Mesin beroda empat berjalan pelan, menggilas jalanan aspal yang diselimuti dedaunan rontok musim gugur. Mendekati kediaman Hinata Hyuuga, mobil berwarna biru metalik itu berbelok, dan kemudian parkir di sisi trotoar.

Di dalam sana ada dua orang yang menempati kendaraan itu. Yang pertama adalah Sabaku Gaara, pria yang memiliki rambut merah. Ada tato kanji '_ai'_ di keningnya yang ditutupi oleh poni tak beraturan. Ia berada di bangku kemudi. Sementara satunya lagi adalah Sakura Haruno, wanita berusia awal dua puluhan.

Telinga wanita bersurai merah muda itu terpasang _earphone_. Ia bukan mendengarkan lagu ataupun menelfon, ia sedang mengikuti perbincangan yang terekam dari alat penyadap yang sudah mereka pasang sejak lama di kamar seseorang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hinata Hyuuga—target mereka saat ini?

Ya, itulah identitas mereka. Dua pembunuh bayaran yang diberi julukan G-Parade. Gaara dan Sakura memang disewa penuh oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk menghambat pengadilan Kasus Uchiha. Dan saat ini Fugaku belum dipanggil lagi ke meja hijau, jadi satu-satunya tugas yang bisa dilakukan adalah mengawasi Hinata.

Mendadak Sakura mendapatkan obrolan penting. Ia tarik lengan mantel partnernya.

"Hm?"

"Gaara, kau harus dengar ini..." Sakura menaruh _earphone_ khususnya ke telinga Gaara. Ia menekan beberapa tombol di _gadget_-nya untuk mengulang suara.

'_Siap-siap, Nona. Setelah kau dikonfirmasi menjadi ketua CEC, petualangan akan dimulai.'_

"Itu suara _bodyguard_ yang sudah disiapkan Tsunade Senju untuk menjaga Hinata."

Gaara mengangguk. Wajar jika CEC melakukan penjagaan ketat ke calon ketua CEC yang baru.

"Berapa jumlah _bodyguard_ yang mereka sewa?"

"Sepertinya satu."

Gaara mendengus kesal. "Cuma satu? Mereka meremehkan kita?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Kalau penjaga yang lain sih sepertinya ada banyak, tapi khusus bodyguard utama, mungkin hanya dia yang ditugaskan mengawal Hinata." Sakura kembali fokus ke _earphone._ "Aku menduga dia bukan orang biasa."

Sakura mengambil alatnya yang lain, sebuah _tab_, lalu menyentuhkan ujung jari telunjuknya ke layar. Setelah beberapa detik gambar di sana berganti-ganti, akhirnya Sakura memperlihatkan sebuah foto wajah pria beserta datanya.

"Lihat. Kalau dari apa yang kudengar, _bodyguard_ itu bernama Naruto Namikaze. Dia seorang mantan agen ber-_codename_ UZU. _Record_ misinya nyaris sempurna. Citranya di mata para atasan pun juga bagus." Lanjutnya. "Ini dari data rahasia yang berhasil kita _hack_ setengah tahun yang lalu."

"Mantan agen?" Gaara masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Ya. Mungkin kembali dipekerjakan lagi." Sakura menatapnya. "Meski begitu dia tangguh, Gaara."

Gaara mendengus. "Aku bisa mengatasinya."

"Ralat. 'Kita' bisa mengatasinya."

"Ya." Pria yang terlihat _emotless_ itu mengangguk singkat. "Kalau kau berguna."

Sakura mengernyit, memandang sinis ke arah Gaara yang sedang mengelap pistol SMG-nya. Bukannya selama dua tahun bekerjasama dia selalu menjadi pihak aktif untuk memperoleh informasi? Kenapa Gaara tak pernah mengakuinya sih?

_Menyebalkan_—Sakura membatin. Ia alihkan pikirannya dengan meraih ponsel.

"Ada baiknya kita laporkan ini ke Sasuke-_sama_..."

Di deringan keempat sambungan itu dijawab.

_'Ada apa?'_ suara Uchiha Sasuke, sang politisi muda, mengalun pelan. Nada yang khas. Datar dan terkesan dingin—tapi setidaknya masih sedikit berekspresi dibandingkan suara orang di sebelahnya, Sabaku Gaara.

"Kami mau melapor..."

Sakura pun menjelaskan kehadiran seseorang yang mulai detik ini akan menjaga Hinata di CEC. Pada awalnya tanggapan Sasuke hampir menyerupai Gaara—meremehkan. Namun setelah ia memberikan penjelasan bahwa orang itu adalah agen rahasia, Sasuke malah kesal sendiri.

Itu tandanya CEC sudah bersiap siaga mendapatkan serangan.

'_Tapi tak apa...'_ Sasuke menghela nafas. _'Aku punya ide.'_

"Ide apa, Sasuke-_sama_?"

'_Hinata Hyuuga kan yang akan menjadi ketua CEC?'_

"Ya."

'_Aku akan membujuknya untuk membatalkan pengangkatan itu.'_

Sakura terdiam dan berpikir sebentar. Ah, iya, ya. Dulu sempat ada kabar bahwa Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga adalah sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasih. Tentu Sasuke mendekati Hinata dengan niatan ingin tau CEC lebih banyak. Dan barangkali dari hubungan itu Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan situasi.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak mau, bagaimana?"

Di seberang sana, tanpa ada satu orang yang melihat, si _raven_ menaikkan sudut bibirnya.

_'Dia akan kubunuh.'_

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Hinata's House, Tokyo.**

Beberapa hari terlewat, tepat di pagi buta, Hinata masih terlelap di kasur berukuran _queen size-nya_. Wanita bersurai indigo itu terlihat lelah. Bahkan saat _alarm_ di mejanya berdering, ia sekedar mematikan bunyi nyaringnya tanpa membuka mata. Kegiatan kemarin malam benar-benar merampas energinya.

Tentu saja. Mempelajari belasan buku Tatanan Hukum yang tebal selama dua malam tidaklah mudah, kan? Itu sama sekali bukan bacaan santai yang bisa membuat isi kepalanya rileks.

Merasa sudah terlalu lama berbaring, cicitan burung di luar jendela membangunkannya. Hinata menguap pelan dan meregangkan tubuh. Masih dengan posisi terbaring, ia menoleh dan menatap jam. Ini pukul delapan pagi. Ia terlambat satu jam dari rutinitasnya yang biasa.

Ia pun menuruni ranjang dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Ia memandangi refleksinya di depan cermin. Surai indigonya yang kusut, matanya yang masih menyipit, dan tak lupa bibirnya yang kering. Tampaknya ia harus mandi.

Mumpung prosesi pengangkatan ketua CEC itu akan dilangsungkan minggu depan, ia harus menggunakan waktu luangnya secara maksimal. Jangan cuma tidur dan bermalas-malasan saja.

Jemari tangan Hinata bergerak pelan, melepaskan satu per satu kancing bulat yang mengaitkan kain piyamanya.

Kain berbahan satin itu akan ia lepaskan dengan damai—kalau saja tidak ada orang yang memasuki kamar dengan seenak hati.

**Cklek.**

"_Ohayou_."

Seorang agen bernama Namikaze Naruto masuk begitu saja. Hinata tersentak. Segeralah ia menutup tubuh bagian depannya dan memunggungi Naruto.

"Ke-Kenapa kau selalu masuk t-tiba-tiba tanpa mengetuk!?" Pekikan itu keluar. Matanya membulat dan wajah paniknya yang dihiasi semburat merah terpampang jelas.

Hampir seminggu Naruto tinggal di sini (sebagai _bodyguard_) ternyata tidak membuat pria itu tau tata krama; dia masih saja enggan mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ke ruang pribadinya—seperti tadi. Dan untuk sekedar informasi, Hinata tidak cuma tinggal berdua dengan Naruto. Masih ada seorang _maid_ tua yang bekerja di lantai bawah. Tapi tentu saja _maid_ tersebut tak akan selancang Naruto sekalipun dirinya sudah akrab dengan Hinata.

Naruto meliriknya dengan tatapan heran.

"Memangnya kau sedang apa? Ganti baju?"

Dalam diam Hinata mengangguk. Sorot mata iris lavender Hinata seolah meminta Naruto supaya cepat keluar. Tapi karena dia merupakan tipikal pria yang seenaknya, dengan santai Hinata diabaikan. Naruto malah lanjut menjelajahi kamar Hinata yang luas tanpa sepatah kata maaf ataupun permisi.

Benar-benar tak nyaman dengan keadaan ini, akhirnya Hinata yang menyerah. Begitu bibirnya mengerucut dan tangannya kembali mengancingi piyama, Naruto terkekeh di balik punggungnya. Ia tampak menikmati gerak-gerik Hinata. Terutama pipi putihnya yang dilapisi rona merah serta tubuh seksinya yang hanya terbalut kain tipis. Wanita yang memiliki ras oriental itu selalu menggemaskan jika dikerjai.

"Aku datang ke sini untuk memeriksa kamar. Kau boleh keluar jika merasa terganggu."

Sambil memasang sarung tangan karet bewarna putih, Naruto berjalan, matanya bergerak ke sana kemari mengamati perabotan kamar. Hinata tidak nyaman. Ia ingin mengusir Naruto, tapi dirinya tak berani. Jadinya ia hanya berharap Naruto akan segera pergi apabila ia terus mendelik ke arahnya.

Tapi karena kelewat peka, malah senyum jahil di wajah _tan_-nya lah yang kembali tercipta.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh bantuan? Tanganku cukup handal dalam menggeledah kancing pakaian, ritsleting dan juga kaitan _bra_."

"A-Apa?"

Hinata nyaris tak sanggup bernafas. Ia terkejut. Candaan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya harga dirinya tercoreng. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki seorang _bodyguard_ yang mulutnya kotor seperti ini?

"To-Tolong jangan kurang ajar..."

Naruto tertawa, kedua tangannya terangkat ke atas—pose menyerah. Politisi bermarga Hyuuga ini lucu juga. Ia mengecam namun tergagap. "Aku tidak kurang ajar kok. Aku hanya menawarkan jasa."

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan pria berjas rapi itu.

"Kau ini agen, kan? Lalu kenapa—?"

"Aku agen lepas. Sudah lama aku tidak bertugas secara resmi." Tandasnya langsung. "Maka dari itu aku hanya menunjukkan sikap formalku ke orang-orang pilihan saja. Sisanya malas."

Hinata menahan nafas. Ia kesal. Cuma orang-orang pilihan, katanya? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Segeralah ia mengubah rencana paginya. Berhubung Naruto ada di kamar, sebaiknya ia sarapan dulu di ruang makan. Siapa tau nenek _Chiyo—maid-nya—menyiapkan_ sup sayur kesukaannya. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, ia berbisik pelan.

"Sekalipun kau adalah agen pilihan Tsunade-_sama_, kalau kau main-main dengan tugas pengawalan ini... aku takkan ragu untuk memecatmu."

**Blam.**

Pintu tertutup rapat, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di dalamnya. Di sana Naruto berdecak geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat ada seorang wanita pemalu yang selalu berusaha kuat jika di depannya.

Tapi tidak apa. Yang penting sekarang ia sudah berada di kamar Hinata tanpa kehadiran pemiliknya.

Diamati terlebih dulu ruangan bernuansa putih ini. Sekalipun desainnya terlihat _simply elegant_, ia masih memiliki beberapa perabotan yang memiliki warna ungu pastel. Perpaduan warna yang sangat indah. Memberikan kesan kekanak-kanakan yang tak terlalu kentara. Tidak heran sih, bagaimanapun juga kan Hinata masih dua puluh tiga tahun.

Suara sol dari patofel hitam yang Naruto kenakan mengetuk alas lantai. Ia berjalan ke sebuah lemari kaca yang sangat besar. Buku-buku tebal yang terjejer membuat Naruto malas untuk memeriksanya.

Manik matanya bergerak ke arah lain. Kasur. Dia periksa segala yang ada di sana dengan tatapan meneliti. Dimulai dari selimut, balik bantal dan juga permukaan seprai. Tak menemukan apa-apa, ia beralih ke toilet yang masih seruangan dengan kamar. Saat pintunya dibuka, terciumlah aroma manis yang menguar dari dalam. Perpaduan dari sabun dan sampo yang dikenakan Hinata. Inginnya ia memeriksa keadaan di dalam sana. Namun karena dirinya melihat beberapa pakaian dalam Hinata yang tergantung di _hanger_, langkahnya terhenti. _Bra_ tanpa _pad_ dan kawat itu menarik perhatiannya. Lama.

Entahlah fantasi apa yang melintasinya hanya karena itu.

**Blam.**

Pintu toilet dia tutup tanpa suara. Ia mem-_blacklist_ toilet dari daftar pengamatannya—jika tidak ingin Hinata menyebutnya sebagai _bodyguard_ mesum.

Yah, meski ia pria yang tak akan sungkan-sungkan menggoda Hinata dengan candaan menjurus, ia tetap tau batasan-batasannya.

**Sreek.**

Kali ini ia mengesampingkan gorden jendela ke masing-masing sisi yang berlawanan. Cahaya matahari yang lumayan hangat menerpanya. Ia pun menaikkan kaca jendela. Niat awalnya cuma mau mengeluarkan hawa dingin dari ruangan, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang sedikit mencurigakan, posisi Naruto tertahan.

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan memeriksa bagian luar jendela. Awalnya ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, tapi setelah melakukan pengecekan sebanyak tiga kali, ia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya menyeringai.

Ada sebuah alat penyadap yang terkait di bingkai jendela kamar Hinata Hyuuga.

"_Great_. Belum diangkat jadi ketua CEC saja dia sudah disadap..."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Aku mau ngasih spoiler nih biar kalian ngga bingung. Ngga bakalan berbelit-belit, tujuan NaruHina di fict ini cuma satu; ngejagain Hinata sampe dia nyelesein sidang Kasus Uchiha di pengadilan. **

**Nah, step per stepnya; 1) Hinata diangkat dulu jadi ketua CEC. 2) Tunggu tanggal pengadilan Kasus Uchiha dilanjutin, dan kemudian sidang deh sampe selesai (asal Hinata ngga mati di tengah jalan atau di persidangan—kayak Tenten, dll).**

**Ceritanya simpel. Sidang selesai langsung tamat. Tapi nanti ada banyak hal yang jadi kendala. Karenanya dimohon maklum kalo misalnya fict ini sampe belasan/dua puluhan chap, ya... :')**

.

.

**Glosarium**

**[1]** **LAJ (**_**Legislative Assembly of Japan**_**)**: Badan parlemen Jepang yang dianggotai oleh dewan perwakilan rakyat. Mengurus pemerintahan negara.

**[2] CEC (**_**Comission Eradication of Coruption**_**)**: Badan pemerintah yang menangani kasus korupsi. Dipimpin oleh Tsunade Senju.

**[3] G-Parade**: Nama kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang dianggotai oleh Gaara dan Sakura.

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**author-nata, Utsukush hana-chan, amu-b, bohdong-palacio, uzumakimahendra4, Nauri Aconitumferox, Blue-senpai, dindaayudia, i hate u, tiara, mangetsuNaru, Childishpink, anon, kurama no yokay, stillewolfie, halo, aih, Misti Chan, bluerose, amexki chan, Yourin Yo, Rika Shimon, Ayuzawa Shia, yadiNHLsejati, Lilac, flowers lavender, rfly, Yumi Murakami, Durara, actiongun, kirei- neko, Kyoanggita, hyunkjh.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Fict ini beda dari yang lain. **Ah, arigatou. **Lumayan berat temanya, ya? **Di awal emang berat, tapi di chap dua ke atas ngga gitu berat kok. **Apa ada tembak-tembakannya di sini? **Ada. Semua scene action di sini pake pistol. **Penasaran sama niatan Naruto yang sebenarnya. **:D **Hm, politik, ya? **Iya, tapi bukan masalah politik yang ribet. **Kirain fict oneshot. **Judulnya sih harusnya 1st One Shoot (tembakan satu pertama /halah). Tapi karena lebih keren disambung, ya aku sambung. **Belum kerasa feel-nya**. Feel apa dulu nih? Feel romance? Feel suspense? Feel crime atau apa? **Jepang itu negara monarki parlementer. **Hmm, iya aku tau. Makanya di fict ini aku nyocok-nyocokin ke sistem pemerintahan Indonesia (yang ala kadarnya). Jadi bayangin aja Fugaku/DPR di sini sebagai anggota parlemen (kekuasaannya masih di bawah Perdana Mentri/Presiden). Thanks penjelasannya :)

.

.

**Next Chap**

"Dia beda dari 'orang itu' dan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain."

"Jangan cemas. Dia baik-baik saja bersamaku."

"Kenapa? Kau takut sendirian? Butuh ditemani dua puluh empat jam?"

"Sambil ke Tokyo _Edifice_, kita pikirkan cara lain untuk membunuhnya."

.

.

**Warning**

_Fiksi ini murni karangan—dimulai dari nama tempat, tokoh dan badan organisasi yang disebutkan. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kemiripan atau kesalahan yang tak sengaja tertulis di dalam sini._

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	3. Pembunuh Bayaran

**Previous Chap**

Ia pun menaikkan kaca jendela. Niat awalnya cuma mau mengeluarkan hawa dingin dari ruangan, tapi karena ada sesuatu yang sedikit mencurigakan, posisi Naruto tertahan.

Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan memeriksa bagian luar jendela. Awalnya ia tidak menemukan apa-apa, tapi setelah melakukan pengecekan sebanyak tiga kali, ia mendapati sesuatu yang membuatnya menyeringai.

Ada sebuah alat penyadap yang terkait di bingkai jendela kamar Hinata Hyuuga.

"_Great_. Belum diangkat jadi ketua CEC saja dia sudah disadap..."

.

.

**Hinata's House, Tokyo.**

Beberapa hari setelahnya, di rumah dinas bergaya mewah dan minimalis, Hinata terduduk sendirian di meja makan. Chiyo Akasuna, seorang nenek yang telah lama bekerja sebagai _maid_-nya, menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang nona. Tak lupa seulas senyum yang terpatri di paras ramahnya.

Hinata menyantap _bacon_ sapinya tanpa semangat. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata memang lesu. Pasalnya sejak kedatangan _bodyguard_ khusus (Naruto Namikaze), hidupnya di rumah jadi jauh dari kata tentram. Lihat saja minggu lalu. Saat ia akan berganti baju, Naruto malah masuk ke kamar dengan santai. Dan tadi pagi tindakan semena-mena itu terulang lagi.

Kali ini Naruto datang ke kamarnya tepat ketika matahari baru mengintip dari ufuk timur. Hinata masih terlelap di atas kasur, dan pria itu membangunkannya dengan satu cara ekstrim; melemparkan lap lembab yang sedingin es ke wajahnya. _Well_, Hinata memang langsung bangun dengan sentakan hebat, tapi cara itu sama sekali tak berkeprimanusiaan—bagi Hinata, tentu saja.

_Scene_ menyebalkan yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua terus bertambah seiring waktu. Terutama jika dirinya cuma sanggup berkikuk ria ketika Naruto menggodanya. Oleh sebab itu hampir setiap pagi Hinata keluar kamar dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Seperti sekarang.

"Hh..."

Masih di tempatnya terduduk, wanita anggun itu menghela nafas. Ia bertopang dagu. Mata lavendernya masih memandang lurus ke arah tayangan berita pagi di televisi.

**Sreet.**

Terdengar suara kaki bangku sebelah yang bergeser. Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya Naruto yang kini duduk tepat di sampingnya. Ia menegakkan badan, menatap sengit ke arah mata biru pria itu, memberikan ucapan 'kenapa duduk di sini?' secara _non_-verbal.

"Ada apa dengan pandanganmu?" Seperti biasa Naruto memberikan cengiran lebar.

Hinata menahan nafas sesaat. Ia letakkan garpu dan pisaunya ke sisi piring dan kemudian memejamkan mata. "Dari pada aku menjawab, boleh aku bertanya terlebih dulu?"

"Silahkan..."

"Apa kau tidak mengerti sopan santun, Namikaze-_san_?"

"Oh... kau mempermasalahkanku yang duduk di bangku meja makan?"

"Ya."

Naruto memasang senyum menghina. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa seorang _bodyguard_ tidak boleh duduk di sini?"

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi ada baiknya jika—"

"Aa... aku mengerti." Ia menyela. "Tidak kusangka Nona Hinata Hyuuga yang terhormat adalah wanita yang memandang seseorang lewat statusnya. Kupikir Anda, sebagai politisi yang ingin membawa kedamaian bagi Jepang, adalah wanita yang baik, berpendidikan tinggi dan—"

"He-Hentikan. Tadi a-aku tidak bilang begitu..."

Naruto tertawa pelan saat melihat Hinata yang kini menekuk wajahnya. Ia memang selalu kalah telak jika beradu mulut dengan Naruto. Kemudian pun ia menunduk.

"Lalu apa?"

"Tidak jadi."

Hinata menyerah. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah manusia sombong yang suka membeda-bedakan derajat orang lain. Toh, dia sering kok mengajak Nenek Chiyo untuk menemaninya sarapan di meja makan. Tapi berhubung orang ini ialah Naruto, Hinata jadi risih sendiri.

"Oke, kalau begitu, ada yang mau kubicarakan. Kau ingat kan hari ini ada apa?"

Naruto memulai ke topik utama dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Di hari ini aku akan diangkat sebagai ketua CEC..."

"Sudah siap?"

Hinata berujar lirih. "Y-Ya."

.

.

.

**1ST ONESHOOT**

"**1st Oneshoot" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Action, Crime, Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

**(anggap LAJ sebagai DPR dan CEC sebagai KPK)**

.

.

**THIRD. **Pembunuh Bayaran

.

.

Berhubung dirinya sudah makan dari jam lima yang lalu, kerjaan Naruto saat ini cuma memandangi Hinata yang sedang menyantap sarapan pagi. Hinata yang tadi makan dengan lambat mulai mempercepat kegiatannya. Tak perlu berpikir, Naruto tau bahwa Hinata tidak merasa nyaman karena kehadirannya.

"Tsunade bilang kau perlu dikawal sampai ke Tokyo _Edifice_. Di sana kau akan diangkat menjadi ketua CEC."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Tidak bisa. Aku yang akan menyupirkan mobil untukmu."

"Apa bedanya jika aku yang menyetir tanpa kehadiranmu? Bukannya aku sama-sama duduk di dalam jok mobil?"

"Tsk, kau ini mau mati, ya?"

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Hinata mengerutkan kening. Wanita berponi rata itu tampak tidak suka dengan kalimat Naruto—walaupun ia akui sedikit benar.

"Saat ini keadaanmu sedang diincar, Nona. Kau harus tau diri. Keamananmu wajib dinomorsatukan."

"Aku belum diangkat sebagai ketua CEC, Namikaze-_san_." Ia sedikit ragu dalam menjawab. "Dunia luar tidak tau apa-apa mengenai ini. Mereka akan taunya saat jam dua belas nanti di Tokyo _Edifice_."

Naruto menghela nafas. Diletakkannya benda yang berada di sakunya. Itu selembar foto bergambar kantung kedap udara yang memuat benda berukuran kecil, sebesar kuku jari.

"Kau ingat kan beberapa hari yang lalu aku menutup jendela di kamarmu dan melarangmu berlalulalang di balkon?" Tukasnya, serius. "Karena inilah sebabnya. Alat penyadap. Aku menemukannya di kamarmu. Sebuah bukti bahwa kau telah diawasi. Aku tidak tau mereka meletakkan ini sejak kapan, tapi yang jelas mereka pasti tau kau lah calon ketua CEC yang sebelumnya dirahasiakan."

"A-Apa?" Hinata terbelalak. Suaranya melemas. "Ke-Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"Karena kau pasti akan ketakutan. Tapi sepertinya sekarang kau memang harus tau supaya bisa lebih waspada."

Hinata memucat. Jantungnya berdegup cemas. "T-Ta-Tapi—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Apapun alasannya, aku lah yang mengantarmu ke Tokyo _Edifice_." Naruto menjelaskan. "Lagi pula aku bisa kena masalah besar jika membiarkan kepalamu tertembus peluru di hari sepenting ini."

Ia menelan ludah. Bahasa Naruto benar-benar tak punya etika.

Namun yang Hinata yakini, di momen-momen seperti ini ia harus bersikap tegar, bukan malah mempertontonkan rasa takutnya. Hinata yang telah selesai makan menaruh garpu dan sendoknya di piring dengan rapi. Ia menenggak segelas susu yang tersedia di depannya.

Sambil menghela nafas, wanita itu beranjak dari bangku.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Mandi. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

Sebuah sedan BMW berwarna putih gading tengah dipanaskan oleh Naruto di depan rumah. Sambil menunggu kedatangan Hinata yang belum muncul dari balik pintu, ia sekalian memeriksa ponselnya yang dari tadi terus bergetar.

Ada nama Jiraiya Senju—atasan yang telah dia anggap sebagai kakek sendiri—di layarnya.

**Pip.**

"Ada apa?"

'_Bisa-bisanya kau menjawab telfon di saat kau sedang bertugas...'_

Naruto memasang wajah malas. "Baru kuangkat sudah marah-marah... padahal kau sendiri yang menelfonku."

Kekehan pelan pria itu terdengar dari _speaker_. Naruto tersenyum samar. Meski belum sampai sebulan berpisah, sebenarnya ia lumayan merindukan Jiraiya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Masih di Sapporo? Pasti kau sudah membusuk dimakan rayap."

'_Cara bicaramu masih tidak berubah juga, rupanya.' _Ia malah tertawa. _'Aku malah bahagia tidak ada kau di rumah. Jadi aku bisa membuat novel dewasaku dengan tenang.'_

"Dasar kakek mesum. Sebaiknya kau mati saja."

Tampaknya kedua orang itu sudah sering melempar hinaan. Berbeda dari Hinata, Jiraiya sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Ia malah terbiasa. Atau barangkali kakek berambut putih nan lebat itulah yang mengajarkan Naruto berbahasa kasar? Yah, siapa tau?

'_Ada yang mau kutanyakan, Naruto.'_ Jiraiya membuka topik. _'Bagaimana dengan Hyuuga itu? Kata Tsunade aku harus ikut ke Tokyo untuk melakukan pemantauan hasil kerjamu juga.'_

"Jangan cemas. Dia baik-baik saja bersamaku." Katanya. "Tapi Tsunade benar. Aku memang butuh kau _back up_."

Jiraiya yang berada di seberang mangangguk. _'Lalu... apa menurutmu tentang Hinata Hyuuga? Dia termasuk 'Hyuuga', kan?'_

"Oh..." Naruto terdiam sesaat. Sudut bibirnya berubah datar. Ia berpikir. "Sedikit tak kusangka sih; dia terlihat berbeda dari Hyuuga lainnya."

'_Maksudmu?'_

"Dia beda dari 'orang itu' dan anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang lain. Rambutnya tidak berwarna cokelat, paras dan sikapnya pun berbeda jauh. Dia manis dan lembut, mirip Yamato Nadeshiko versi sok judes, tapi karena pada dasarnya aku benci keluarga Hyuuga, aku sering kali membuatnya marah dengan sengaja."

'_Jangan-jangan kau menggodanya dengan kalimat kotor?'_

"Tepat sekali. Sesuai ajaranmu."

'_Kau memang muridku.'_ Terdengar decakan bangga dari sana. _'Tapi kau tidak membencinya, kan?'_

"Untuk apa membenci wanita berdada besar?"

Kemudian Jiraiya tergelak.

'_Sepertinya kau akan menikmati pekerjaan barumu ini.'_ Ujarnya menimpali. _'Jangan sampai jatuh hati dengannya.'_

"Selama dia masih bermarga Hyuuga, sepertinya tidak." Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya sesaat dan memandang langit biru di atasnya. "Ah, sudah dulu, ya. Kita akan menggosip lagi kapan-kapan."

Ucapan pamit terlontar, Naruto mematikan sambungan. Ia pun bersandar ke jok mobil seraya menguap.

**Cklek.**

Tepat waktu, Hinata keluar dari rumah bersama pakaian formalnya yang rapi dan sopan. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih berenda di bagian dadanya dan sebuah rok span ketat sebatas lutut. Wanita elegan itu memasuki bangku di bagian belakang.

"Tidak ada yang tertinggal?"

"Tidak."

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana? _Love hotel_, kan?"

Melalui kaca yang terpajang di tengah mobil, dapat Naruto lihat wajah Hinata yang sedang menahan kesal. Tapi karena pipi merona serta bibir yang mengerucut, tak ada kesan sangar yang dipancarkan olehnya. Ia malah terlihat semakin manis.

"Jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda..." Naruto tertawa singkat sambil menginjak pedal gas. "Tapi tidak apa kalau mau dianggap serius."

Hinata memilih tak acuh dan mengenakan _earphone_-nya yang tertancap ke sebuah _mini_ _tab_. Ia akan mendengarkan kalimat seorang pengamat politik yang sudah di-_download_ sebelumnya. Naruto pun mendengus geli dan mengendarai BMW milik CEC ini ke Tokyo _Edifice_, salah satu gedung terbesar di kawasan Tokyo.

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

Selama perjalanan, kedua mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya menatap sebuah layar _tablet_ yang sedang menayangkan siaran ulang. Di sana ada seorang politikus senior berparas seram. Ia membicarakan suatu kasus yang sedang berlangsung di Jepang.

'_Para anggota memperlihatkan sikap yang berbeda pada kedua rapat,__ sehingga...'_

Kalimat demi kalimat ia dengarkan dengan teliti. Namun karena jalanan yang berguncang sedikit membuatnya pusing, sesekali ia menghela nafas dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut.

Merasa kepalanya tak lagi sanggup mencerna isi informasi, Hinata melepas _earphone_. Di amati sosok pria di depannya, di bangku kemudi, yang sedang fokus menyetir.

Mobil sedang melaju dengan lancar di tengah jalan. Suara radio yang bervolume kecil memenuhi suasana di dalam kabin. Udara dingin dari AC pun membuat pelupuk matanya menjadi sayup-sayup. Hinata mendadak mengantuk. Namun sebelum Hinata berhasil memejamkan mata dan tertidur, pergerakan mobil melambat dan berhenti. Ia memandangi jalan.

Ini jalan satu arah—bukan di persimpangan. Tak ada lampu lalu lintas yang berada di sekitar. Lalu kenapa Naruto berhenti?

"Ada apa?"

"Entah." Naruto menggedikkan bahu. Matanya menyorot ke seseorang polisi wanita di tengah jalan yang dikelilingi pagar penghalang. Banyak tulisan '_stop'_ di palangnya. Mereka jadi tidak bisa lewat.

"Kenapa jalannya ditutup?" Setelah menurunkan jendela mobil, Naruto bertanya. Polisi berambut merah sepinggang itu segera menghampirinya.

"Seratus meter dari sini ada festival musim gugur. Jadi jalanannya sengaja dikosongi untuk diisi _stand_."

"Memangnya tidak boleh ya kalau ada satu mobil yang melintas? Festivalnya nanti sore, kan?"

"Iya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa, Tuan." Timpalnya sambil tersenyum seksi. Tidak tau kenapa mata berlapis _softlense_ cokelat madu itu menatap iris Naruto dengan pandangan intens. "Kalau Anda tidak percaya, silahkan lihat sendiri di tikungan tersebut. Mau saya temani?"

"Boleh."

"A-Apa?" Hinata nyaris menganga saat mendengar Naruto menyetujui ajakan si polwan cantik. Entah kenapa hatinya dipanasi oleh keresahan. "Kau mau keluar?"

"Iya." Ia pun melepaskan _seat belt_. "Cek sebentar. Soalnya kalau mundur agak susah. Ini jalan sempit sih. Harusnya tadi kita tidak memakai jalan pintas."

"K-Kau akan meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Naruto mengangguk ragu.

Panik, Hinata memajukan badannya ke depan. Tangannya mencengkram lengan pakaian Naruto yang terbalut jas hitam. "Ta-Tapi... bagaimana denganku?"

Ia tertawa. "Kenapa? Kau takut sendirian? Butuh ditemani dua puluh empat jam?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Buru-buru ia lepaskan tangan Naruto dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak takut... a-aku hanya..."

"Tidak akan ada orang yang berani menyakitimu." Sambil menoleh, Naruto membagi seringai manisnya ke wanita itu. "Selama kau masih di ruang lingkupku."

Mendengarnya Hinata tak bergerak lagi.

"Kau di sini saja." Naruto keluar dari mobil dan menutupnya tanpa dikunci. "Duduk yang tenang sampai aku kembali."

Naruto pun pergi bersama polwan itu ke jalan depan. Hinata mengamatinya, berharap Naruto tak berjalan begitu jauh dari mobil. Dan karena mereka ternyata tak begitu jauh dari mobil—hanya puluhan meter—Hinata menghela nafas lega dan tubuhnya meniban jok dengan lemas. Ternyata memang dirinya yang terlalu khawatir.

Sadar bahwa mobil belum sepenuhnya terkunci, ia bergegas memasuki daerah bangku depan kabin dan menekan satu tombol yang membuat semua pintu otomatis terkunci dari dalam.

Setelah itu ia duduk lagi tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Bukannya tenang wajahnya malah kian memucat. Sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri, ia menunduk. Dia merasa tak aman. Dirinya pun heran kenapa ia jadi separno ini terhadap dunia luar.

Hinata mendadak ngeri saat membayangkan tiap manusia yang berseliweran di sekitar mobil. Mau jauh atau dekat, pasti salah satu dari mereka adalah G-Parade yang sedang memburu nyawanya.

Siapa tau nanti ada lesatan peluru yang memecahkan kaca mobil dan mengenai tubuhnya, kan? Itu bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Hawa mencekam, jantung berdebar dan rasa takut yang kian melebar—

**Tok tok tok.**

"KYAAA!" Ketukan tadi membuat Hinata refleks menjerit histeris. Bilik jantungnya bahkan seolah melompat keluar.

Namun ketika ia mendapati seorang anak kecil yang berdiri di depan pintu mobil, menyodorkannya sebuah kaleng yang berisi beberapa _sen,_ Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang tegang.

Ternyata hanya seorang pengemis...

Dia jabrik—nyaris sama seperti Naruto. Bedanya helaian rambutnya berwarna hitam gelap. Lehernya dilingkari syal rajut yang sudah robek di beberapa bagian. Wajahnya tirus dan lusuh. Dia tampak kelaparan.

Kaca jendela pun Hinata turunkan. Ia serahkan uang seribu _yen_ untuk diletakkannya ke dalam kaleng. Anak kecil bernama Konohamaru itu tersenyum saat mengetahui nilai nominal sumbangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Neesan_! Aku sama sekali tak menyangka dikasih uang sebesar ini!"

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Makan yang banyak, ya..."

Ia mengangguk. Bocah lelaki yang kira-kira berumur delapan tahun itu pun menyempatkan diri untuk merogoh saku celananya. "Aku punya permen. Ini untuk _Neesan_ sebagai balasannya..."

"Eh? Benarkah?"

Hinata hendak mengambilnya. Tapi sesaat ujung jemarinya baru menyentuh bungkusan berwarna hijau, gerakannya tertahan. Ada tangan Naruto yang mencegahnya menyentuh permen tersebut.

"Permen itu untuk adikmu saja. Pasti dia akan lebih senang..."

Konohamaru mengerjapkan mata. Wajahnya mengadah melihat Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi dibanding dirinya.

"E-Eh? Tidak apa. A-Aku suka kok permen merk itu. Jajananku saat aku kecil."

Hinata mencoba membela si pengemis. Tapi karena Naruto tetap menggeleng—melarang secara baik-baik—Hinata pun dengan berat hati tak menerimanya.

"Maaf..." Hinata berbisik sedangkan Konohamaru mengangguk polos.

"Iya, tidak apa."

"Tutup jendelanya. Kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan." Naruto yang sudah selesai pun memasuki mobil. Tanpa diaba-aba, mobil BMW mundur dengan gesit. Dan ketika Naruto dan Hinata telah hilang dari pandangan, Konohamaru pun berjalan pergi.

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Cpluk!**

Konohamaru menginjak genangan air dari aspal yang bolong menggunakan sandal kotornya. Tak sekalipun ia merasa gatal ataupun jijik ke jalanan sempit yang ia lewati ini. Bahkan bau-bau tak sedap dari segala sisinya saja tidak ia hiraukan.

Ia hanya tetap berjalan lurus untuk menghampiri seseorang yang telah menunggunya di luar gang.

Dia, pria bermantel coklat yang kepalanya dibingkai oleh surai merah acak-acakan, menatapnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi.

Setelah Konohamaru berdiri tepat di hadapannya, bocah kecil itu menunjukkan wajah memelas.

"Maaf, _Niisan_. Aku tidak bisa memberikan permen ini kepadanya..." Ia tunjukan sebuah bungkusan bulat di telapak tangannya.

Sabaku Gaara membuka mulutnya, sedikit menciptakan decakan pelan. Lalu ia berjongkok, merendahkan tubuhnya agar tinggi kepala mereka setara. "Kenapa tidak bisa?"

"Tadi permen ini nyaris diambil oleh kakak cantik itu. Tapi sayang ada orang yang menahannya."

"Siapa? Yang menyetir mobil tadi?"

Bocah bermata obsidian itu mengangguk. "Iya."

Gaara berpikir sebentar. Pasti dia _bodyguard_ Hinata yang baru. Bukannya perhatian orang tersebut telah dialihkan oleh Sakura? Jadi dia gagal?

"Maaf ya, _Niisan_..." Konohamaru berucap takut-takut. Gaara menegakkan badannya dan kemudian menatap langit-langit. Ternyata CEC menghadirkan seorang _bodyguard_ yang—setidaknya—terbukti sedikit teliti.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu terima kasih." Gaara berujar pelan. Diberikannya selembar uang ke anak itu. Sebab dia lah yang meminta Konohamaru untuk menghampiri Hinata Hyuuga yang berada di mobil.

"Bagaimana dengan permen ini, _Niisan_?"

Gaara menatapnya. Lama. Lalu ia tersenyum tipis—nyaris tak kelihatan. "Untukmu."

"Wah, _arigatou gozaimasu_!"

Gaara mengangguk. Sesudah Konohamaru menjauh, seorang wanita berpakaian biru ala polisi datang. Ia menenteng _wig_ panjang berwarna merah.

"Gaara, bagaimana?"

Pria itu menoleh. Ternyata dia adalah Sakura Haruno, partnernya yang tadi menyamar menjadi polisi.

Ya, semua ini memang rencana mereka. Dimulai dari menutup jalan pintas yang sering Hinata lewati, membawa Naruto keluar mobil, sampai ke Konohamaru yang menawarkannya sebuah permen ke Hinata. Tapi sayang semuanya tak berakhir mulus.

"Gagal di kau." Ujar pria itu, datar.

Sakura berdecak. "Kenapa aku lagi yang disalahkan?"

"UZU mencegah Hinata untuk menerima permen peledaknya. Jadi siapa yang salah kalau bukan kau—yang tidak menjauhkannya dari mobil?"

Sakura menggigit lidah. Ia ingin membalas kalimat dingin Gaara, mengatakan dengan gamblang bahwa Gaara lah yang tidak berguna. Soalnya kan di saat dirinya sudah menyamar menjadi polisi wanita dengan berbagaimacam _make up_ dan wig, Gaara malah diam di sini dan menyuruh seorang anak kecil. Siapa yang tidak berguna, coba?

Tapi ucapannya kelu. Lagi pula, mana bisa ia berani membantah seniornya yang satu ini?

Karena itulah Sakura segera mengalihkan topik.

"Sekarang di mana permennya? Masih di kau, kan? Benda peledak tadi harus segera diamankan..."

"Sudah kukasih ke orang."

Sakura menatapnya. "Hah? Siapa?"

"Ke anak kecil."

"A-Anak kecil!?" Sakura terlonjak. Meski dirinya telah dikenal sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tetap saja ia tidak ingin menyeret korban tak bersalah di setiap misinya. "Di mana anak itu? Biar aku yang mengambilnya kembali—!"

**DUAR!**

Jauh di ujung gang, terdengar suara ledakan yang mampu mengejutkan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di sampingnya. Bunyi _alarm_ kendaraan menjerit berkali-kali. Gaara mendengus.

"Terlambat." Ia berujar. Kakinya—yang dilapisi celana panjang berbahan katun putih—bergerak pelan, menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan. "Sambil ke Tokyo _Edifice_, kita pikirkan cara lain untuk membunuhnya."

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengikutinya.

"Riwayat hidup Hinata Hyuuga harus segera ditamatkan."

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Ah, aku seneng ada banyak yang mau baca fict ini. Awalnya kukira peminatnya dikit karena fict ini agak melenceng dari tema pasaran di FNI (genre adventure dan politik sih). Karena itu makasih banyak ya bagi yang udah baca... :')**

.

.

**Glosarium**

**[1]** **LAJ (****_Legislative Assembly of Japan_****)**: Badan parlemen Jepang yang dianggotai oleh dewan perwakilan rakyat. Mengurus pemerintahan negara.

**[2] CEC (****_Comission Eradication of Coruption_****)**: Badan pemerintah yang menangani kasus korupsi. Dipimpin oleh Tsunade Senju.

**[3] G-Parade**: Nama kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang dianggotai oleh Gaara dan Sakura.

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Naru-kun93, Yumi Murakami, utsukushi hana-chan, Guest, fajarchrist, Childishpink, author-nata, Nauri Aconitumferox, kirei- neko, El Ghashinia, aizy-evilkyu, kurama no yokay, SANG GAGAK HITAM, uzuhina, Nervous, Blue-senpai, hyunkjh, amu-b, Mangekyooo JumawanBluez, flowers lavender, eureka eklesius, Yourin Yo, Namikaze archiles, Guest, ichirukilover30, rui chan, ayudiadinda-dewi, Namikaze Sholkhan, Guest, mangetsuNaru, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Soputan, REDCAS, Kyoanggita, uzumakimahendra4, bohdong-palacio, namikaze-hinaru, amexki chan, Guest, Guest, Si Merah Uzumaki, bardere, Luca Marvell, Audrey Naylon. **

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Tambahin momen-momen GaaSaku, ya.** Tiap chap pasti ada GaaSaku kok. **Action jaman sekarang. **Iya, tapi err ngga di tiap chap ada action loh. Apalagi konflik fict ini belom panas (?). **Membawa penonton menebak pelaku. **Ngga kok hehe. Ini bukan fict mysteri (aku ngga bisa bikin yang kayak gitu). Di sini pelakunya udah ketauan :) **Hubungan SasuHina di sini kayak gimana? **Kayaknya bentar lagi dijelasin. **Terinspirasi dari film Jet Li, ya? **Bukan. Kalo yang ini Skyfall. **Apa Naruto punya kenangan buruk jadi dia keluar dari agen? **Maybe. **Update minimal 1 bulan sekali. **Pengennya sih gitu. **Ngga srek sama SasuHina. **Tenang. Sasuke di sini jahat. **Dulu NaruHina ada hubungan apa? **:) **Saran tentang senjata. **Wah, terima kasih banyak. Tapi kalo senjata-senjata ribet itu kutulis di sini, kasian readers lain yang ngga ngerti senjata. Aku make senjata yang umum aja. **Kurang suspense sama crime-nya nih. **Ahaha, cooming soon. **Hinata kayak ketua KPK gitu, ya? **Iya :)) **Chap kemaren pendek. **Ini udah panjang.

.

.

**Warning**

_Fiksi ini murni karangan—dimulai dari nama tempat, tokoh dan badan organisasi yang disebutkan. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada kemiripan atau kesalahan yang tak sengaja tertulis di dalam sini._.

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


	4. Interaksi

**Previous Chap**

**DUAR!**

Jauh di ujung gang, terdengar suara ledakan yang mampu mengejutkan mobil-mobil yang terparkir di sampingnya. Bunyi _alarm_ kendaraan menjerit berkali-kali. Gaara mendengus.

"Terlambat." Ia berujar. Kakinya—yang dilapisi celana panjang berbahan katun putih—bergerak pelan, menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di ujung jalan. "Sambil ke Tokyo _Edifice_, kita pikirkan cara lain untuk membunuhnya."

Sakura menghela nafas dan mengikutinya.

"Riwayat hidup Hinata Hyuuga harus segera ditamatkan."

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai di Tokyo _Edifice_..."

Suara Naruto membuat Hinata refleks menoleh ke arah jendela. Dia perhatikan sebuah bangunan besar yang baru saja mereka datangi. Keempat roda mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah jalan masuk menuju gedung.

Hinata menelan ludah. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata ke sini. Ia cuma mendadak gugup karena mengingat tujuan awalnya ke Tokyo _Aula_—nama salah satu ruangan di dalam Tokyo _Edifice_ yang akan dipakai CEC. Tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bahwa dirinya akan diangkat dan disahkan menjadi ketua organisasi pro-rakyat ini.

Tokyo Edifice memang salah satu gedung terbesar yang ruangannya biasa disewakan ke pejabat atau penguasa besar sih.

"Tidak turun?"

Terlalu lama menunggu Hinata yang belum turun-turun, Naruto menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Hinata yang memandang lurus kepadanya. Sedetik kemudian wanita itu memalingkan wajah.

"Ki-Kita parkir dulu."

"Kenapa? Bukannya atasanmu menunggumu di dalam?"

"Aku... turun bersamamu saja."

"Wah, nanti kita dikira sepasang kekasih—"

"Ti-Tidak akan!" Hinata menjawab cepat. Naruto tertawa. Wanita itu semakin merasakan keadaan mencekam yang memperkeruh keadaannya. Karena terus terang saja, seorang Hinata Hyuuga takut jika dirinya berjalan sendirian barang sedetik pun. Ia tidak mau menghadapi kematian.

"Oke." Sedikit tidak tega, Naruto mengangguk geli. Ia menginjak gas dan berujar. "Semangat, Nona Hinata."

Hinata mengadahkan wajah. Sambil merasakan Naruto telah memajukan mobil, ia menatap kedua mata Naruto—yang sedang fokus ke depan—lewat kaca di tengah kabin mobil.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Ambil nafas dan keluarkan..." Pria itu berujar saat mobil memasuki _basement_ parkir. Ia terkekeh. "Firasatku kau akan hidup lama. Jadi tenanglah sedikit."

_Ternyata dia tau apa yang kukhawatirkan_—batin Hinata.

Ia tidak tau apakah kalimat Naruto itu hanya sekedar penyemangat atau memang kenyataannya, tapi mau percaya atau tidak, Hinata merasa kepercayadiriannya mulai bangkit. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kini bebannya sedikit terlepas.

"Iya. Terima kasih."

.

.

.

**1ST ONESHOOT**

"**1st Oneshoot" punya zo**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga]**

**Action, Crime, Romance, Drama**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Multipair, etc.**

**(anggap LAJ sebagai DPR dan CEC sebagai KPK)**

.

.

**F****OURTH.** Interaksi

.

.

**Tokyo Edifice, Tokyo.**

"Tokyo _Aula_-nya berada di lantai lima. Perlu di antar, Tuan?"

Naruto mengangkat telapak tangannya, isyarat ke resepsionis gedung bahwa dia dan Hinata—yang berada di belakangnya—bisa ke sana sendiri. Kemudian pria berjas rapi itu berbalik dan memandang nonanya. "Ayo."

"Mm..." Hinata mengangguk.

"Apa aku perlu berjalan di belakangmu?" Naruto menawarkan diri.

"Tidak. Kau saja yang di depan."

"Baiklah."

Sambil melangkah, pria jabrik itu mengenakan sebuah kacamata hitam yang biasa dikenakan oleh _bodyguard-bodyguard_ kala bertugas. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berjalan sambil menunduk, memandangi langkah kaki Naruto yang berada semeter di depannya.

Mereka menuju _lift_ yang terletak di ujung koridor. Saat itu keduanya terdiam, tak ada obrolan atau apapun. Hanya ada suara samar dari orang-orang asing yang berlalulalang. Wajar ada banyak orang di lantai dasar, gedung multifungsi ini memang sengaja dibuat untuk banyak hal.

Seperti contohnya di bagian atas Tokyo _Edifice_ ini juga ada ratusan kamar apartemen, _minimarket_, restoran dan fasilitas umum lain sih. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya digunakan untuk kepentingan kerja; seperti _lounge, meeting room, ballroom_, sampai ke _grand_ _convention hall_. Dan destinasi mereka berdua apalagi kalau bukan ke _grand_ _convention_ _hall_-nya—yang sengaja diberi nama _Tokyo Aula_.

Dan di sini, Naruto jadi teringat suatu hal saat ia masih aktif menjadi agen. Saat itu ia dibawa Jiraiya juga ke sini, Tokyo _Edifice_, untuk menemui seseorang. Seseorang yang—sudah dari dulu—membuat dirinya muak dengan para pengusaha besar yang begitu egois dan seenaknya.

Dan hebatnya, orang yang barusan ia pikirkan barusan... juga bermarga Hyuuga.

Tapi bukan Hinata Hyuuga. Orang itu laki-laki. Dan sifatnya jauh berbeda dari Hinata. Dia angkuh, sombong dan licik.

Untung ia menolak tawaran kerja untuk membantu orang tersebut.

"...kaze-_san_..."

"Namikaze-_san_..."

Di dalam _lift_ Hinata berkali-kali memanggil. Naruto yang memunggunginya tak menanggapi. Wanita itu pun meremas pelan jari tangan Naruto.

"Namikaze-_san_!" Saat Hinata baru berani mengeraskan suara, barulah Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan kaget.

"Ya? Apa?"

"Dari tadi aku memanggil namamu..."

"Maaf, aku sedikit melamun. Dan juga aku tidak terbiasa dipanggil Namikaze." Ucapnya. "Suaramu tidak kedengaran."

"Memangnya... kau lebih sering dipanggil apa?"

"Naruto. Hanya Naruto." Pria itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Mau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu?"

Hinata berpikir sebentar. "Ng... boleh?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah."

**Ting! **

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu _lift_ terbuka. Mereka keluar sambil terus berbicara.

"Dan karena kau boleh memanggil nama kecilku, aku akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hinata. Tapi aku akan tetap menyertakan sebutan Nona jika kau menyebalkan."

Hinata menghela nafas. Seharusnya Naruto lebih banyak berkaca—bukannya dia yang lebih menyebalkan dan semaunya?

Yah, setidaknya berbicara dengan Naruto membuat ia lebih rileks.

"Oh, ya. Tadi kau kenapa memanggilku? Butuh apa?"

Hinata terdiam sebentar, lalu ia menggeleng kecil.

"Mm... tidak. Tidak jadi." Ujarnya. "Nanti saja."

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Otto Park, Tokyo.**

Di kejauhan, sebuah mobil berwarna biru metalik melintas di jalan raya. Gaara yang memegang kemudi memutar stir, memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman hijau yang terletak dua ratus meter dari gedung Tokyo _Edifice_, lalu menarik rem tangan. Sakura berdesis kesakitan. Gaara berhenti mendadak saat ia lagi memasang _soft lense_ hitam—untuk menutupi iris gioknya—karena itulah jarinya ikut mencolok sudut matanya karena gerakan tadi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menyetir tanpa terburu-buru seperti itu, Gaara? Aku sedang dandan..." Sakura menasihati sambil mengelap setitik air mata yang keluar dengan tisu.

"Kau yang terlalu lama. Seharusnya kau sudah menyempurnakan penyamaranmu sebelum naik ke mobil."

"Terus saja menyalahkan orang lain..." Sakura berdecak.

"Kau duluan yang menyalahkanku."

Malas mengurusi Gaara, Sakura menyelesaikan riasan matanya dan mengambil salah satu wig yang berserakkan di jok belakang. "Gaara, kau kan juga harus menyamar. Jangan cuma diam saja dong. Padahal kau juga belum siap apa-apa..."

"Berisik." Pria yang saat ini berkacamata hitam itu mengabaikannya. Sakura membuang muka. "Sebentar lagi kita turun."

Sakura yang sudah mengenakan wig panjang berwarna cokelat itu menoleh, memandang gedung Tokyo _Edifice_ yang tidak begitu jauh dari letak mobil. "Target utama kita Hinata Hyuuga, kan?"

"Hm."

"Nanti siapa yang membunuhnya? Aku atau kau?"

"Kau. Aku yang akan mengisi rencana B jika kau gagal. Taruh senapan kalibermu di kotak biola." Jawabnya. Ia naikan kacamatanya di kepala dan memeriksa ulang perintah yang sebelumnya diberikan Sasuke _via_ _email_. "Untuk penyamaran, kita akan pura-pura menjadi paman dan keponakan yang diundang di salah satu acara keluarga di _ballroom_. Tapi nanti kita masuk ke _grand_ _convention hall_, lebih tepatnya ke salah satu balkon _indoor_ tak terpakai. Di sana kau bidik kepalanya, tunggu aba-aba dariku, lalu tembak."

"Oke, aku mengerti. Tapi kenapa tidak pakai _sniper __rifle_ dan menembaknya dari gedung sebelahnya saja—seperti saat kita membunuh Mitarashi Tenten? Bukannya itu jauh lebih aman dan cepat?"

"Tokyo _Aula_ tidak memiliki jendela, jadi kita tidak bisa menembaknya dari luar gedung."

"Ya sudah, sekarang kemarikan wajahmu."

Gaara menoleh. Sakura yang sudah membuka kotak _make up_ menatapnya.

"Apa? Kenapa mukamu seperti itu? Bukannya kita berdua akan menyamar sebagai paman dan keponakan?"

"Tsk." Gaara berdecak, tapi mau tidak mau ia tetap harus dirias. Maka dari itu ia kuas _make up_ Sakura mewarnai kulit wajahnya. "Jangan buat yang aneh-aneh."

Di saat inilah bagian favorit Sakura saat bekerja dengan Gaara.

"Iya, iyaa."

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Tokyo Aula, Tokyo Edifice 5F.**

Pintu aula sengaja dibukakan oleh dua petugas yang tengah berjaga. Hinata masuk didampingi oleh Naruto yang kini berada di belakangnya. Tak jauh di dalam ruangan yang sedikit ramai, berdirilah beberapa orang yang sangat _familiar_ di mata Hinata. Segera, ia menghampiri mereka dengan raut wajah ceria.

"Tsunade-_sama_..."

Ia yang dipanggil menoleh dan balas tersenyum. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dengan bangga. "Kau datang lebih cepat, rupanya..." Katanya. "Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah sangat siap ya untuk jabatan baru ini?"

Wajah tenang Hinata sedikit tertekuk. Telak, kalimat Tsunade sedikit menyadarkannya pada sebuah kenyataan yang harus dia hadapi. Hinata menggeleng, lalu kepalan tangannya menyentuh dada. "Sebenarnya... a-aku masih belum siap..."

Tsunade menghela nafas maklum. Ia menggenggam Hinata erat. "Tidak apa. Prosesi pengangkatannya masih lama, sekitar satu jam lagi. Kau tenangkan dirimu dulu. Jadi saat nanti kau berbicara pada umum, kau tidak akan terbata."

Hinata mengiyakan. Setelah perbincangan kecil di antara mereka selesai, Hinata menyapa pelan salah satu rekannya di CEC. Shizune Tonuki. Mereka tampak akrab—selayaknya teman sendiri. Menyadari bahwa ada _bodyguard_ Hinata yang juga merupakan bawahan dari saudara jauhnya, Jiraiya Senju, Tsunade menatap Naruto. Ia ber-_ojigi_ singkat dan kemudian berucap pelan.

"Bagaimana? Apa Hinata baik-baik saja di pengawasanmu?"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Selalu."

"Kau sendiri bagaimana, Hinata? Merasa aman dengannya?"

Hinata menoleh. Ia pandangi dulu wajah Naruto dan Tsunade secara bergantian. Lalu ia berpikir. Inginnya ia mengenang jasa-jasa Naruto terhadap dirinya, namun yang terpikir malah segala candaan kotor yang sering pria itu layangkan kepadanya.

"I-Iya, sepertinya."

"Baguslah. Kuharap tak akan ada orang yang berani macam-macam denganmu. Kau terlalu lembut untuk melawan sih..."

Hinata mengeluarkan senyum—sekedar menghargai kalimat Tsunade.

"Karena situasi di sini lagi aman, boleh kutinggal kalian sebentar?" Naruto tiba-tiba menginterupsi dengan gaya bicara yang lumayan sopan. Sangat berbeda dari tutur kalimatnya yang biasa ia tunjukan saat hanya ada Hinata di depannya.

Melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh, Hinata panik sendiri. "E-Eh? Kau mau k-ke mana?"

"Keluar. Berkeliling sambil melihat keadaan." Katanya. "Lagi pula di sini ada banyak anggota CEC, polisi, dan orang-orang lainnya, kan? Kau pasti aman."

Hinata pun menolehkan wajahnya ke sekitar. Ia terusuri satu per satu wajah para penghuni aula ini. Setelah merasa tak ada orang yang mencurigakan, ia membuat lekungan lemah di bibirnya, mengizinkan pria itu pergi. Walau ada perasaan tidak rela. Ia rasa _paranoid_ tersebut akan kembali membuncah apabila tidak ada kehadiran si Namikaze di sampingnya.

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

**Cklek.**

Saat Naruto keluar dari Tokyo _Aula,_ dilihatnya segelintir orang yang baru akan memasuki ruangan. Ia lewati semua orang selayaknya melawan arus. Sampai di langkah ke dua puluh, akhirnya berada di sisi koridor yang cukup sepi.

**Trrrr...**

Ponsel di saku Naruto bergetar. Lagi-lagi yang menelfonnya ialah Jiraiya, atasannya. Namun untuk saat ini memang itulah yang ia butuhkan.

**Pip.**

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan orang-orang yang mencurigakan?"

'_Ya.'_ Jiraiya menjawab. Dari _speaker_ terdengar juga suara ketikan laptop yang menjadi _backsound_. '_Aku mendapatkan beberapa informasi penting.'_

"Apa yang kau dapatkan?" Naruto bertanya sambil berjalan. Kedua mata sebiru langitnya mengawasi tiap sisi dan orang yang dia lalui.

Jiraiya pun menjelaskan secara detail mengenai informasi yang mereka—CEC bagian penyelidik—temui. Terutama dari segala bukti nyata sewaktu mereka menganalisis TKP-TKP pembunuhan ketua CEC yang sebelumnya.

'_Kami belum memastikannya secara jelas, karena ini hanyalah dugaan sementara. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa pihak yang mengikuti kalian.'_

"Apa? Siapa? Kau tau identitasnya?"

_'Belum. Datanya sulit. Ini masih dicari. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencegah kami mencari lebih dalam.'_

Naruto mengangguk. Pupil matanya bergerak ke kanan atas; ia berpikir. "Tapi tunggu sebentar... katamu, mereka mengikutiku dan Hinata?"

_'Hm. Jadi ada kemungkinan besar Hinata diincar di hari ini juga. Kau harus tetap menjaganya, Naruto.'_

Naruto menghela nafas. Oke, dia mungkin bisa saja menjaga Hinata. Tapi bagaimana saat prosesi pengangkatan ketua CEC berlangsung? Di ruangan yang sangat luas itu pasti pembunuhnya bisa menyerang dari arah mana pun, kan?

"Pasti yang mengikuti kami adalah G-Parade." Gumamnya. "Di datamu, berapa jumlah pembunuh bayaran itu?"

'_Yang paling mencurigakan sekitar dua orang—ah, bukan. Tiga.'_

"Sekarang mereka di mana?"

'_Sepertinya di dalam gedung.'_

"Apa—?"

**Brukh!**

Naruto tersentak. Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang saat melewati tikungan. Ponsel yang ia pegang sempat terlepas, sedangkan ada gadis yang jatuh terduduk karena tumburan tadi. Kotak biola besar yang ia bawa ikutan terjatuh. Untung lantainya di lapisi karpet, jadi barang-barang yang terbentur alas bisa dipastikan sama sekali tidak rusak.

"_Sorry_. Aku kurang memperhatikan jalan..." Kata Naruto. Wajahnya mencerminkan raut biasa; tidak malu, bersalah ataupun marah. Ia ulurkan tangan untuk membantunya—perempuan bersurai coklat panjang itu. Gadis itu menggeleng, dan Naruto pun beralih mengambil hard case biolanya yang tergeletak. Namun ketika Naruto mengangkat kotak persegi itu, ada tangan pria lain yang menepisnya untuk menjauh, merebut balik biola si gadis.

"Tidak apa. Dia tidak perlu di bantu."

Naruto sedikit mengadahkan wajah, memandang seorang pria berambut hitam yang memiliki janggut tipis di sekitar bibirnya. Dia bagaikan orang paruh baya yang mudah naik darah. Nada suaranya saja dingin seperti itu.

"Ayo berdiri, Saki."

"Iya, _Jisan_..."

Gadis bergaun putih mengangguk cepat. Dia berdiri, dan memeluk erat kotak yang telah pamannya berikan. Kemudian dua orang berpakaian formal tersebut pergi.

Naruto yang ditinggalkan juga mengambil ponselnya. Jiraiya memanggil-manggil namanya dari _speaker_. Namun bukannya fokus ke pembicaraan serius mereka, Naruto malah terheran.

"Kenapa kotak biolanya berat sih? Kayak bawa barbel besi..." Ia bergumam seraya menggerakkan jemarinya. Lalu mata Naruto beralih ke punggung pria berjas cokelat yang memimpin perjalanan sang gadis menuju _lift_. "Dan suara pria itu... sedikit mencurigakan."

Ya. Tidak mungkin kan ada pria tua—sekitar empat puluh tahunan—yang memiliki suara se-_fresh_ tadi? Bahkan rasanya nada suara mereka hampir setara.

Hm...

Bukannya itu sesuatu yang ganjil?

'_Naruto, kau dengar aku, kan?'_ Jiraiya memanggil. _'Hei, Naruto!'_

Naruto berputar arah. Ia akan mengawasi dua orang tadi, dua orang yang sebenarnya adalah Gaara dan Sakura versi menyamar.

.

.

**~zo : 1st oneshoot~**

.

.

Hinata terdiam di tengah Tokyo _Aula _yang bising. Orang-orang CEC, pejabat penting, dan juga pers mulai memenuhi sisi-sisi ruangan. Pengangkatan ketua CEC adalah sebuah berita penting untuk masyarakat Jepang, karena itulah banyak tokoh politik yang datang sebagai saksi.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu menelan ludah. Selagi Tsunade dan Shizune sedang berbicara dengan salah satu mentri yang berperan serta, ia menoleh ke seluruh ruangan. Kedua manik pucatnya mencari sesosok yang beberapa menit terakhir selalu dia harapkan berada di sampingnya; melindunginya.

Tapi sayang, orang itu tidak ada. Naruto belum kembali ke aula.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-_san_?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Shizune. Wanita yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Tsunade itu tampaknya menyadari gerak-gerik tidak nyamannya.

"Apa Anda mencari seseorang?"

"Ti-Tidak. Sama sekali tidak." Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku... h-hanya gugup. Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai."

"Tidak apa. cuma memakan waktu beberapa jam saja kok. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Hinata tertawa resah—sedikit memeriahkan atmosfir di antara mereka.

Jujur saja wanita Hyuuga itu tidak tenang. Sekalipun suasana aula dipenuhi oleh banyak orang yang dia kenal, Hinata tetap tidak merasa aman. Ia malah semakin takut. Takut apabila ada salah satu di antara mereka—tamu-tamu undangan—yang mengincar nyawanya.

Tidak tahan oleh atmosfer yang tersedia, Hinata berjalan keluar. Ia mau mencari angin.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke toilet." Jawabnya pelan saat Tsunade bertanya.

Setelah itu ia pun ke luar. Di sana Hinata memandangi dua jalan yang di pertigaan koridor. Ada yang ke kanan, ada yang ke kiri. Kira-kira tadi Naruto berjalan ke arah mana, ya?

"Eh?"

Menyadari pola pikirnya, Hinata menggeleng. Kenapa tiba-tiba ia malah ingin mencari Naruto—lagi? Bukannya ia harusnya ke _toilet_?

Sambil menepuk pelan masing-masing pipi, ia memilih kanan. Di gedung besar seperti ini tidak mungkin kan hanya ada satu _toilet_ per lantainya?

Karpet cokelat tua beraksen elegan itu diinjaknya berkali-kali dengan _heels_ yang ia kenakan. Sampai suatu detik, Hinata mendengar kehadiran suara langkah kaki di belakang tubuhnya.

Dari temponya, terbayang jelas bahwa orang itu tengah berjalan dengan kecepatan normal. Namun entah kenapa Hinata menyadari sebuah aura buruk. Seolah kegelapan akan menangkapnya dari belakang.

Meneguk ludah, Hinata mempercepat laju diri. Kedua tungkai kakinya yang sedikit bergetar, menemani jantungnya yang sudah berdetak tak karuan. Tapi sial, sesuai apa yang Hinata pikirkan, orang—di belakang—itu sama-sama mempertinggi kecepatan langkahnya.

Hinata panik. Keringat dingin memenuhi keningnya.

Ia takut.

Namun kala ia akan memasuki toilet perempuan yang sudah di depan mata, pergelangan tangannya ditarik kasar, memaksanya untuk berbalik.

**Set.**

"Kyaa—mphh!"

Mulut Hinata dibekap. Dengan memejamkan mata Hinata yang panik memberontak. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk memukuli seseorang yang dapat diduga—dari tubuh yang Hinata pukuli—ialah seorang laki-laki.

"Hinata."

Dan akhirnya suara itu membuat ia membuka mata.

"Kenapa kau histeris, hn?"

Hinata tersentak saat mendengar suara _familiar_ itu. Cepat-cepat ia mengerjap. Matanya langsung terbelalak lebar saat dirinya melihat rupa seorang di hadapannya.

Kulit pucat, iris obsidian, serta rambut _raven_ yang membingkai paras sempurnanya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Salah satu politisi muda yang bekerja di komisi C _Legislative Assemblly ofJapan_. Ia merupakan anak dari Fugaku Uchiha, tersangka utama Kasus Uchiha—sebuah kasus korupsi terbesar di seantero Jepang. Dan dia sedang memandang Hinata dengan tatapan heran.

Dan untuk informasi tambahan, pria itu adalah... mantan kekasihnya.

"A-Ah, Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?"

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Zoccshan's Note**

**Hahh, aturan fict ini ku-publish minggu lalu loh. Tapi karena ngga sempet (aku lagi mudik), aku baru bisa update sekarang, hehe. Semoga kalian masih suka. Anw, buat yang ngga suka SasuHina, jangan khawatir. Aku memang SHL, tapi aku ngga akan menyediakan romance mutlak selain NaruHina dan GaaSaku di sini :)**

.

.

**Glosarium**

**[1]** **LAJ (****_Legislative Assembly of Japan_****)**: Badan parlemen Jepang yang dianggotai oleh dewan perwakilan rakyat. Mengurus pemerintahan negara.

**[2] CEC (****_Comission Eradication of Coruption_****)**: Badan pemerintah yang menangani kasus korupsi. Dipimpin oleh Tsunade Senju.

**[3] G-Parade**: Nama kelompok pembunuh bayaran yang dianggotai oleh Gaara dan Sakura.

.

.

**Thankyou for Read & Review!**

**Special Thanks to**

**Guest, hyunkjh, REDCAS, rui chan, author-nata, Naru-kun93, bohdong-palacio, Kazahaya Sakazuki, kirei- neko, Guest, utsukushi hana-chan, El Ghashinia, ichirukilover30, Guest, Manguni, Guest, Luca Marvell, Nervous, Yourin Yo, Amu B, Neerval-Li, NarutoisVIP, Nauri Aconituferox, Dewa ares sang dewa perang, bardere, Namikaze Sholkhan, Blue-senpai, Tuxedo Putih, Bunshin Anugrah ET, WhiyaY, flowers lavender, sin hye jung, miikodesu, mangetsuNaru, Yumi Murakami, uchiha yardi, Guest, Benafill McDeemone, Nyanmaru desu, Ayzhar, hahahaha, stillewolfie, Audrey Naylon, Guest, N-n, kobaysen, shinta-minoz-10, Guest, ck mendokusei, Yamanaka Emo, frank, August Atcherryd.**

.

.

**Pojok Balas Review**

**Gaara kejam banget. **Haha, untung ngga sampe gore, ya. **Naruto-nya wow! **Terima kasihh. **Harusnya pas mobil berhenti Gaara nembak Hinata pake pistol. **Pengennya gitu, tapi kayaknya bisa lebih mudah ketauan. **Kurang panjang. **Masih mending kurang panjang tapi cepet update, kan? :) **Feeling Naruto agak lemah. **Bukan salah Naruto, haha. Sense of crime dan kasusku kurang, jadi mohon maaf :D **Naruto punya masalah apa sama keluarga Hyuuga? **Kapan-kapan dibahas. **Hinata bisa beladiri? **Kayaknya ngga. **Ada romance NaruHina? **:) **Ada firasat GaaSaku bakalan mati di ending. **:)

.

.

**Review kalian adalah semangatku :')**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**THANKYOU**


End file.
